Many balls have been developed for use in various sports, games, and other recreational activities. Some balls, such as those used in sports, tend to be formed from materials that result in a hard and/or solid exterior of the ball. Some balls, such as those that are designed for use by children or others who are not as adept at throwing and catching, may be formed from materials that provide a softer ball. Such balls may be less likely to injure the user, especially if the ball impacts the user, such as if the user is unsuccessful at catching the ball. Examples of balls that are designed for use by both children and adults include Nerf® balls, Koosh® balls (U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,529), and Oball® balls (U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,984). In many of these activities, the play balls are formed from a soft material, are lightweight, and/or are formed from a foamed material. These conventional balls provide a safer way for younger and/or less dexterous users to participate in activities utilizing balls. However, the construction of these balls may not facilitate easier grasping and/or catching of the balls. Also, such balls may lack play value beyond their primary use as a play ball.